The Emerald Alliance: Magma Version
by Dragon367
Summary: What would the world be like if Team Aqua and Magma rose to power? How would things change for Commander Neptune, Team Galactic, and all others who opposed them? My friend Writer Baboon/TrainerDex (idk what he decides to call himself now) are working on this epic story so you can enjoy it. This story takes place after "Neptune's story" and a few other things too. Anyway Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Alliance

Magma Version

The world is changing. Ever since Team Aqua and magma rose to power people were forced to take sides. If they didn't, they were either killed or banished. Some of which joined a rebellion known as the Emerald Alliance, which is an underground system that shelters and trains civilians who didn't want to join the evil teams and Ex-members of other big gangs that were crushed under the feet of the powerhouse gangs.

Many adults and teens that joined each organization turned on each other. Brothers who once worked in union would now fight because they chose the opposite teams. Ones who would join team Aqua are believed to be slick and would like to weasel there ways into getting what they wanted. They had a tongue of silver and were almost never caught. They have a strange love for water Pokémon and their objective was to expand the seas so that their beloved water Pokémon can swim happily.

Ones that joined the forces of Team Magma are believed to mainly take anything they wanted by using power and brute force. They work well alone but they are greater in a union. When they work together they can accomplish almost anything.

Currently Team Magma controls most of the land based regions like, all of Kanto, parts of Johto, and most of Sinnoh. Team Aqua controls most of the oceans and all of Hoenn , a chunk of Johto, and all of Unova.

The only region that hasn't been concurred is the Kalos region, rumor has it that Team Magma is about to make it's move on it.

A few fights have occurred here and there but it will be nothing compared to what is about to happen. War is coming…


	2. Chapter 2

The Emerald Alliance

* * *

 **Hey everyone Dragon367 here and I am here to give you the next chapter to my er I mean our series (Mine and WriterBaboon or TrainerDex IDK what he calls himself now) The Emerald Alliance. Anyway I do appreciate the views and I really don't mind flames cause they help me to become better, but only if the flamer knows what he/she is talking about. First off the rumors of Team Magma are rumors right now because we don't know what their plans are. (and when I ay "We" I mean you and the main characters) also the group leaders are not the original leaders for we feel that we need to change them. Another thing I will capitalize whatever the heck I want because it is a proper noun to capitalize things like Rayquaza or Drapion, it might not be to you but it is for me. Oh and Farla the "First chapter" was actually a prologue not a chapter and I know I should have wrote that but I forgot so get info before you speak. Um... is there anything I am forgetting... oh right a shout out to Alphina for the awesome reviews I will be taking into account... sigh I always thought center was pleasing to the eye. oh well. As for the Team Magma thing I didn't realize that plus I promise you that these stories wont be exactly the same you will see soon enough I also hope to see more reviews by you. Thanks and enjoy the short first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

March 26 1352' Black City, Emerald Alliance Secret underground base C16

7:00

Ash/Neptune POV

Drip…..Drip….Drip

This is all I here while I wait for the others.

Drip…Drip

 _'_ _Why are they always late?'_ I think angrily getting more and more upset with every drip that comes from the random leaky pipe. _'Can't they do anything right?'_

"Is there something wrong my child?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"No father Cyrus." I said looking up to the old blue haired man. "I'm just annoyed about how my team is always late."

"Actually young Neptune, it is you who is always early." Cyrus said with a warm smile growing on his aged face.

I sighed. It was true I always show up early to a meeting to make sure I don't miss anything. I have to know everything so I can be better prepared. I always tell my team that if you are on time it is as good as if you were late.

I look around he lit damp concrete room. It wasn't very big and in the back was a steel door that could only be accessed with a key card.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Holy Arceus if my team doesn't get here soon I am going to snap.

Suddenly the key slot for the door turned green opening the door and out stumbled the very same people I have been waiting so impatiently for.

On the bottom of the pile was a red haired woman who was originally part of my old team when I was in Team Galactic, named Mars. On top of her was a scrawny man with blue hair and a tall purple haired woman, named Saturn and Jupiter. They too were a part of my old team. On top of them was a boy with long green hair once known as the king of Team Plasma, N.

I plastered an angry face on even though I wanted to burst out laughing. My team can be a bunch if knuckle heads.

"H-hey Ash." Mars stuttered as she pulled herself from the pile and rolled herself on her back. "H-how w-was your morning?"

 _'_ _This is going to be fun.'_ I thought evilly as I plastered a smile on my face.

"Oh it was fantastic; I mean there's nothing like waiting in a cold damp room for a team that likes to take their dear old time to get their rear ends down to meeting area." I said in a joyous tone. "How was your morning?"

"Really?" Mars asked confused on what to say.

"NO, NOT REALLY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW UP LATE?" I yelled angrily at them. "HOW MANY TIMES DOES IT TAKE TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS TO ACCUCUALLY SHOW UP EARLY AND PREPARE A HEAD OF TIME? NOW GET OFF YOUR SORRY BUTTS AND STAND AT ATTENTION UNTIL I COME UP WITH A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU SIX OR UNTIL YOU'RE TOLD OTHERWISE!"

Everyone cringed at the last sentence.

"Wait did I hear correctly?" Jane said walking in with Steven. "Did you say us six?"

I glared the ex-hunter. "Did I stutter?" I said earning another cringe from the group.

"W-well n-no Ash"

"No Ash that's right!" I barked. "Now all of you get up and get in line BEFORE I MAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT WORSE!"

My anger seemed to work, even Jane who hardly shows and fear looked afraid as she rushed to get in line with the others.

"Yes sir!" They all said in a fearful union.

"Now," Cyrus said drawing the attention of everyone from my lecture. "As you know some of you be placed as spies in the Team Magma and Team Aqua bases."

We all nodded.

"Well," He continued. "They seem to be trying to make elite groups of their strongest members, much like you and Team Sapphire before they…well you know."

We all nodded again in reembrace of our fallen allies.

I closed my hand into a fist. _'I can't believe that we will be under the control of the groups that killed my friends.'_ I thought angrily. _'Evan if it is for a short while.'_

"So in order to find out who their strongest is they will be holding a tournament." Cyrus informed us. "And you will be entering those tournaments. Jane, Neptune, and Mars, you will be going to Team Magma. N, Steven both of you will be in Team Aqua. Your uniforms will be found in your rooms."

"Wait why?" N asked raising his hand.

"Why? What?"

"Why are we entering the tournament?" N asked.

I looked back at their confused faces. _'Typical.'_

 _'_ _What's not clear about that?'_ I mentally sighed. "It's because the higher up we are, the closer we get to the leaders and the closer we get to the leaders the more information we get so it is easier to take down the powerhouse teams." I said looking back to the group.

"Err yes that's right." Cyrus said nodding. "Jupiter, Saturn, you two will stay at home base. Now I understand it's not a lot of information and all of you need to get ready for your depart so prepare your Pokémon and make sure you go over your drop off plans to enter each of your designated teams so you are all dismissed and may Arceus be with you."

"Yes Sir!"

Scene Change: Hallway to Team Ruby Living Quarters

7:26

The group was silently walking back, exchanging nervous glances while I lagged behind staring at the dark cement as I walked.

 _'_ _Was I too harsh on them?'_ I thought thinking about how I treated them earlier. _'They probably had a good reason for being late; I know how Hilda can be.'_ I thought as my face grew hot at the thought of it. _'She'd better be making breakfast.'_

It didn't take long to reach our living quarters. When we got to the big double doors the group pulled to a halt; causing me to stop as well. They all looked at me nervously. Why?

"W-well?" Steven spoke up, getting my attention.

"Well what?" I asked completely oblivious to what he was hinting at.

"What's t-the punishment?" N said jumping in to save his colleague.

"Oh right," I sighed. "You know what? Your punishment is….that you have to spend the rest of the day with each other." I said angrily before smiling.

They just stood there confused as I walked past them and opened one of the doors.

"Well come on then." I said looking back as I walked in.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story I am working on the second chapter while you read this in fact I am almost done writing it so all I will have to do is type it up... I also realize that I need to describe the characters more so I will be doing that. also trust me this wont just be in Ash's POV. Anyway I got to get back to writing so please like follow and or review. Time to Slay**


End file.
